Presently motor vehicles are built with impact detection sensors which commonly used to deploy air bags during a vehicle accident, some of the present vehicles additionally are equipped with a GPS locator device having two way wireless voice communication system connected to vehicle's impact detection sensors, which upon receipt of impact detection signal the vehicle mount GPS unit transmits a signal through wireless network to a monitoring station containing GPS location information of the vehicle involved in collision and opens two way voice communication between the driver or occupant(s) of the vehicle and the monitoring station personnel, after confirmation the monitoring station personnel dispatch emergency assistance personnel for rescue, such well known system is called On Star.
Unfortunately the teaching found in prior art has it's limitation in use as it is useful only in a vehicle where the system is installed in, thus it's use is good only for the driver and occupants of a particular vehicle where the impact detection system and the GPS communication devices is installed in. As for all other vehicles which do not contain such a teaching the vehicle occupants cannot get the use and benefits of the art.
Contrary to the teachings found in the present invention, wherein the impact detection GPS based mobile communication device is portable and designed for the user to carry on where ever user travels, thus providing no limit of it's use regardless if the person carrying the impact detection communication device driving or traveling in a vehicle or is on a motorcycle, or a boat, or skiing, or is a passenger on public transportation system wherein such vehicles are not equipped with any sort of impact detection and reporting system. The present invention impact detection mobile communication device provides automatic emergency assistance service in all sort of bodily impact condition even in conditions where the person carrying the impact detection communication device is running, or fall there for the impact detection mobile communication system of the present inventions definitely is an improvement to prior art teachings.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention to provide a user carry on impact detection mobile communication device containing an impact detection sensor and a GPS receiver, designed to detect user bodily impact condition in an event of an accident and wirelessly report the detected impact condition along with the device GPS co ordinance information to a monitoring station and the monitoring station operator based on the received information determines impact velocity and location information and dispatch rescue personnel to the impact detection user location to provide assistance.
It is accordingly another objective of the present invention which utilizes a portable impact sensing mobile communication device which provides automatic or monitoring station controlled two way voice communication between the device user and monitoring station operator and accordingly the monitoring station operator provides need assistance to the device user during a bodily impact condition.
It is another objective of the present invention that transmits user bodily impact condition with GPS velocity co ordinance to a monitoring station for monitoring station operator able to view the received impact condition velocity and accordingly determine if the received impact condition signal is of a high speed impact caused by a vehicle accident or contains no velocity at all caused by user falling and accordingly the operator determines the received impact signal cause.
It is further objective of the present invention that provides a impact detection mobile communication device that may contain a camera, the mobile communication device upon detection of an impact the device processor activates the mobile communication device camera and transmits captured video images to a monitoring station to provide audio visual information to a monitoring station operator, and the monitoring station operator may wirelessly control user mobile communication device camera function to get desired video images to able provide needed audio visual assistance.